The Lion Sleeps Tonight
"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" es una canción conocida que aparece tanto en la película como en el musical de El Rey León, así como en un video musical de Timón y Pumba y en la 3era. Canción del CD Rhythm of the Pride Lands. Fue originalmente cantada por , así como fue escrita y grabada como "Mbube" ("León" en Zulu) en Sudáfrica por Solomon Linda en 1939. La canción también aparece en the Festival of the Lion King en los Parques de Disney. Letra Español latino= Pumba: A-weema-wem, a-weema-wem, a-weema-wem, a-weema-wem (x4) Timón: En la jungla, tan imponente El león rey duerme ya En la jungla, tan imponente El león rey duerme (habla) ¡No te oigo amigo, ayúdame! (vuelve a cantar) A-wiiiiiiiiiiiiii A-Pumbaa-bamba-weeeeeeee |-|Castellano= Pumba: A-wema-weh, a-wema-weh, a-wema-weh, a-wema-weh (x4) Timón: En la jungla, la negra jungla Dormido está el león En la jungla, la negra jungla Dormido está el le... (habla) ¡No te oigo viejo, a ver esa voz! (vuelve a cantar) A-wiiiiiiiiiiii A-Pumbaa-bamba-weeeeee |-|Inglés= Pumba: A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh (x4) Timón: In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps to... (habla) I can't hear ya buddy, back me up! (vuelve a cantar) A-weeeeeeeeeeeee A-Pumbaa-bumba-waaaayyy |-|Canción original= (A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh) (x4) In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the quiet jungle The lion sleeps tonight (A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh) (x4) Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the quiet village The lion sleeps tonight (A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh) (x4) Hush my darling, don't fear my darling The lion sleeps tonight Hush my darling, don't fear my darling The lion sleeps tonight (A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh) (x4) |-|Versión de Lebo M= Lala kahle (Sleep well) In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight (coro) Imbube Ingonyama ifile (The lion is in peace) Ingonyama ilele (The lion sleeps) Thula (Hush) Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight (coro) Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling The lion sleeps tonight Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling The lion sleeps tonight He, ha helelemama He, ha helelemama Ohi'mbube (Lion) (coro) Ixesha lifikile (Time has come) Lala (Sleep) Lala kahle (Sleep well) Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight (coro) My little darling Don't fear, my little darling My little darling Don't fear, my little darling Ingonyama ilele (The lion sleeps) Otras apariciones La canción también fue interpretada por unos animales Muppet en el Episodio 103 de Muppets Tonight, quienes molestaban a un león Muppet que trataba de tomar una buena siesta. Después de un intento de atenuar el ruido cubriéndose las orejas con almohadas, el león se va a la jungla, gritandole a los animales "¡PAREN DE CANTAR!" y persiguiéndolos por el escenario (corriendo sobre Clifford en el proceso) y eventualmente fuera del estudio. Vídeo The Lion sleeps tonight Galería MT103-06.jpg|Interpretación en Muppets Tonight Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de The Lion King Categoría:Timon & Pumbaa Categoría:Canciones de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Música de Parques Categoría:Canciones de The Muppets Categoría:Canciones No-Disney Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones de atracciones de parques Categoría:Canciones Destacadas